


Ангел Люцифера

by Alyosha_s



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyosha_s/pseuds/Alyosha_s
Summary: Либо смерть была не сильнее простого смертного, либо вампир нашёл её чувствительную точку.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Ангел Люцифера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucifer's Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570841) by [Hannaadi88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88). 



\- Не стесняйся, _mon ami_ , - шепчет Франциск в самое ухо, и от его холодного дыхания по позвоночнику проходит дрожь. Обняв само олицетворение смерти, Артур сипло выдыхает. Он кладёт голову на крепкую грудь своего любовника на этот вечер. Вампирские клыки удлиняются, пульсируют от желания вонзить их в живую человеческую плоть. Артур знает, что это бессмысленно – в этом создании не осталось ничего живого. Но он всё ещё не может оторваться… прижимается губами к чужой шее, инстинктивно пытаясь нащупать несуществующий пульс.

\- Ты не найдёшь его, - смешок, француз дрожит. Вампир хмурится, обнажает зубы, но Франциска это, кажется, не пугает. Он и так мёртв. Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он прижимается ближе, соблазнительно выдыхая. На что решится Артур? Как далеко он зайдёт? Артур непредсказуем, неприручен, думает француз. Но он один ему равный.

Бессмертный.

Вампир облизывает губы, прежде чем снова прильнуть к смертельно бледной коже. Ведёт языком от челюсти до места чуть повыше ключицы. Влажный след чуть блестит в лунном свете, и это зрелище волнует его. Артур останавливается на этом месте, очерчивает его языком, щекочет кожу. Франциск тихо стонет, старается выдать стоны за вздох, но попытка обречена на провал: Артур знает это выражение удовольствия. У него есть опыт. То, что он делает… доставляет удовольствие самой смерти.

Но либо смерть была не сильнее простого смертного, либо вампир нашёл чувствительную точку. Чудесно. Довольный собой Артур подхватывает француза под поясницу, готовый удержать его, если тот будет падать. Голод и любопытство овладели им – что поддерживает существование ангела Люцифера?

Чужие руки нежно обвивают вампира, и их прикосновение – не более чем дуновение лёгкого ветра. Франциск склоняет голову, полностью открываясь Артуру – это всё поощрение француза ему. Светлые пряди его волос падают на покрасневшее, ледяное лицо, когда француз устраивается удобнее в его руках.

\- _Venez sur_ , - снова шепчет Франциск искушающим голосом, которым толкает самоубийц в пучину смерти, – давай, побалуй себя.

И тот решается. Раздвигая ноги павшего ангела своей, Артур отодвигается, чтобы найти удобное место. Франциск прикрывает глаза, содрогаясь от предвкушения. Острые клыки протыкают тонкую кожу, и вампир продвигается глубже медленно, нежно. Он пьёт, задержав дыхание, и ждёт реакции.

Сухо, мокро. Обжигающе холодно и горячо. Сладко, кисло. Эта диафония ошеломляет Артура, сбивает дыхание, и он дёргается. Две отметины от клыков, оставленные на идеальной коже, незнакомая чистая жидкость сочится из небольшой ранки. Франциск смеётся от вида удивления и смущения в глазах вампира. Его холодный смех соблазнителен, и одновременно с этим он заставляет Артура чувствовать желание сбежать.

\- Не привык к таким ощущениям, _oui_? А мне казалось, ты единственный, кто устоит перед ними…

Гнев вспыхивает в изумрудных глазах любовника, с его губ срывается низкое рычание:

\- Я выпью тебя до дна, если придётся.

Смерть хочет что-то сказать, но Артур опережает его, вновь погружая клыки в его плоть. Франциск охает и шипит, скребёт ногтями спину вампира. Он не ожидал такой силы. Британец хихикает и продолжает пить, пытаясь распробовать вкус.

Густая, богатая эссенция играет с его вкусовыми рецепторами, обонянием и изменяется с каждым глотком. Это очаровывает вампира – он никогда не пробовал раньше что-то подобное. Если подумать, это напоминает белое сухое вино. И точно так же, как Артур пьянел от вина, он медленно пьянеет от вкуса смерти. И не может остановиться.

Он чувствует, как дыхание демона с каждой минутой становится все более и более поверхностным. Франциск ослабевает, больше не сжимает Артура, просто пытается удержаться. Вампир не видит его лица, однако знает: француз постепенно бледнеет ещё сильнее, становится почти серым, бесцветным, и заходится в экстазе, смешанном с болью.

Это интригует. Может ли смерть… умереть?

Что будет, если он выполнит своё обещание выпить всё до последней капли? Что случится? Сможет ли Артур остановиться, если захочет? Да и хочет ли он?

\- С-стой… - доносится от Франциска слабо, но Артур не слышит. Он замечает просьбу, когда та повторяется уже не в первый раз. Прижимает француза к себе крепче, предпринимая попытку усмирить его, но тот начинает сопротивляться в его руках. Артуру всё равно. Он всегда получает то, что хочет. Всегда. И прямо сейчас он хочет Франциска.

Тот, кажется, прекращает свои усилия и смиренно вздыхает, падая на тело существа, крепко держащего его. Артур одобрительно мычит и делает ещё более длинный глоток, наслаждаясь вкусом, прежде чем его грубо отталкивают.

Он громко падает на мраморный пол, вскрикивая от неожиданной боли – Франциск мог бы сломать ему руку. Вампир поднимает взгляд на олицетворение смерти. Француз тяжело дышит и стоит, опираясь дрожащей рукой на стену. В волосах у него беспорядок. Белый костюм его, вопреки всем убеждениям, что смерть носит чёрное, намок от пота.

\- Было так трудно остановиться? – спрашивает падший ангел устало, не заботясь о том, что Артур уже поднялся на ноги и сейчас приближается к нему с угрожающим блеском в глазах. Вампир молчит, приблизившись к нему вплотную, но ослабевший Франциск не сопротивляется. Артур прижимает его к стене руками и рычит ему в лицо:

\- На этот раз ты никуда не денешься.

Француз встречается с ним взглядом на мгновение.

\- _Non_.

С этой фразой он исчезает, оставляя озадаченного англичанина одного. Он моргает, бессмысленно глядя на опустевшее, тоскливо одинокое пространство перед собой.

Это - то, как это работает в жизни. Не имеет значения, как сильно ты этого хочешь - смерть найдет способ избежать тебя. Не важно, насколько ты миролюбив, не важно, насколько агрессивен... Ты обречен на бессмертие.

На веки вечные.


End file.
